Aquel idiota destino de una noche
by alma.schmetterling
Summary: Arthur conoce a una chica misteriosa con la cual se acuesta y se enamora  resultando  nada mas ni nada menos  que la hermana de su mayor enemigo Francis UKxfemfrance  no se descarta la aparicion de femjapan como rival aun
1. Chapter 1

_**Hetalia es de Hideraz Himaruya y sus personajes tambien yo solo los ocupo para mi ocio personal**_

_**advertencias: lemon**_

_**otra cosa que decir...eeeh aparecen las fem de los paises pero son como las hermanas asi que si aparece por ejemplo femjapan(sakura) tambien aparecera japon ok se entiende**_

_**y un abrazo a mi querida Merlina-Vulturi ( mi beta favorita ) a mis amigas que me ayudan y me estimulan a hacer lemon heterosexual **_

**_por cierto cualquier rewiew es bienvenido excepto si solo te vas a quejar _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1 Aquella noche anterior<strong>_

El se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, el sol de la mañana se colaba por una de las ventanas grandes de la habitación (¿la suya?) No estaba seguro puesto que había dormido demasiado pero no tanto como para olvidarlo todo, los rayos del sol hacían que su cabello pareciera de oro aunque le molestaba en sus ojos verde zafiro que veían mas allá que el común mortal, intento levantarse y con el tacto de las sabanas se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido desnudo ,se estiro un poco y sintió un cuerpo suave que dormía a su lado, se asusto un poco ,esperaba que nadie se hubiese aprovechado de su borrachera para acostarse con él como el estúpido "wine bastard" de Francis que solía acosarlo insistentemente; pero no , sus recuerdos eran de una chica , cuando el cuerpo que dormía a su lado volteo la cara aun dormida para el lado de el ,recordó todo o al menos la mayoría de los eventos que le habían sucedido ayer : esa noche había estado muy enfadado por culpa de Francis y de Alfred quienes no paraban de molestarle y humillarle en el día de reunión de los representantes de los países estaba furibundo ¡ eso no se le hace al que nació en el orgulloso imperio británico! Había ido a beber para calmarse un poco aunque sabía que eso a veces lo hacía enojarse más, el licor servía para ahogarse un poco, para olvidar a los malagradecidos y a esos que se acercan a él solo por interés, era mejor estar solo, pensó tomando aun mas alcohol , cuando de pronto la vio llegar; era un chica preciosa de cuerpo de sirena , ese cabello castaño claro y una hermosa sonrisa algo atrevida, aunque también con frescura inocente , que lo cautivaron al instante. Ella pidió una copa de vino al barman y se sentó al lado de Arthur, este quería aprovechar el momento para cortejarla ,pero ella empezó a hacerlo con él , el inglés le contesto que a él le gustaba ser el que conquistaba , entonces ella lo desafío a que la conquistase y en medio de una pequeña discusión (pero no como las que tenia con sus enemigos que siempre eran entre patadas ) esta era una entre risas , tragos ,coqueteos e insinuaciones que pronto pasaron a algo más , como para sentirse estimulados ….para ir a otra parte , Arthur no recordaba si habían acordado ir a su casa o a la de ella o quizás habían tenido una discusión de aquello, puesto que de ahí solo recordaba que se besaban con fiereza antes de llegar a la cama , donde a él le pareció tener el mejor sexo de su vida , ella le enseño cosas pero al mismo tiempo dejándose dominar por él ,lo que lo excitaba mucho ,ella le decía frases excitantes, mientras él le besaba el cuerpo , la hacía suya de una forma salvaje … recordar eso había hecho que se le pusiera dura de nuevo ; así que decidió ir a tomar una ducha fría para calmarse un poco ,el pensó que la chica no se molestaría si usaba su ducha ,puesto que recordó que estaba en París, había algo en ese lugar que se le hacía familiar, al menos tuvo como ese presentimiento ,aunque nunca que el recordara había estado en un lugar similar a ese , pensando en lo de ayer aun , Arthur , no recordaba el nombre de la chica ¿Cómo puedo ser tan descortés? pensó el chico de ojos verdes pero pensándolo bien ella jamás le dijo un nombre que el recordase, entonces se le hizo extraño, el chorro agua fría de la ducha caía en su cuerpo, intentando purificarlo, pero era imposible , las escenas eróticas volvían a su cabeza ,ella sabia tocarlo de tal manera que lo revolucionaba, ella era perfecta para él, no podía olvidar su aroma , sus besos ,sus gemidos mientras era tomada por el ,sus uñas clavadas en su espalda ,sus frases insinuantes en un extraño ingles…un inglés afrancesado , seguramente sería francesa, eso no le hacía mucha gracia aunque si se lo proponía podría incluso conquistarla ¿por qué no? Pensó y en eso mientras se estimulaba eróticamente (no había podido evitarlo) sintió unas delicadas manos tocando su cuerpo se giro y era ella , la chica misteriosa que le sonreía totalmente desnuda al lado suyo, sintió un poco de vergüenza ,pero a ella no parecía importarle, de hecho parece que quería encontrarlo así de algún modo ,el quería saber su nombre pero ella le tapo la boca con un beso que se convirtió de a poco en uno más apasionado y fogoso, el poso una de sus manos en uno de sus pechos y con el brazo que tenia libre la atrajo hacia él ,la chica lo abrazo , Arthur le besaba el cuello mientras le susurraba que le dijera su nombre , pero la chica solo sonreía o lo besaba de manera coqueta, aunque ella también tocaba la parte de la entrepierna de el que ya estaba bastante grande ,el toco la húmeda intimidad de ella con sus dedos estimulándola , ella lo deseaba , el ya no podía mas , así que subiéndole una de las piernas de ella la hizo suya , al principio se movían lentamente ,luego los movimientos fueron más frenéticos , ambos se olvidaron del mundo, de las preocupaciones, solo estaban ellos dos en el mundo, de tal forma que no sintieron unos pasos cerca de ellos ni una voz que ambos conocían muy bien, ella gemía muy fuerte en cada embestida del joven de ojos verdes ,..los pasos se acercaban cada vez mas.. , se besaron entremezclando sus lenguas y saliva , se separo él un poco de ella y decidió ponerla contra la pared de la ducha donde volvió a hacerla suya cada vez con más fiereza tomando sus pechos lamiendo su cuello…los pasos se detuvieron… ambos acabaron a la vez ;el gruñendo ella con un fuerte gemido..

-eso fue fabuloso mon amour-dijo la chica francesa quien lo beso

Se abrazaron tiernamente….

De pronto alguien aplaude ¿alguien aplaude?

-¡buen espectáculo! ¿Podrían repetirlo esta vez conmigo?-dijo una voz en francés que en un principio el inglés no reconoció

Arthur vio que quien los miraba era su peor enemigo Francis Bonnefoy ¿Qué demonios hacia ese estúpido aquí?

¿continuara?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hetalia es de Hideraz Himaruya y sus personajes tambien yo solo los ocupo para mi ocio personal**_

_**advertencias: lemon hetero (con eso ya lo dije todo )**_

_**otra cosa que decir...eeeh aparecen las fem de los paises pero son como las hermanas asi que si aparece por ejemplo femjapan(sakura) tambien aparecera japon ok ¿se entiende?**_

_**y un abrazo a mi querida Merlina-Vulturi ( mi beta favorita ) a mis amigas que me ayudan y me estimulan a hacer lemon heterosexual**_

_**por cierto cualquier rewiew es bienvenido excepto si solo te vas a quejar**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 <strong>**una mañana sobre-informada**

Francis les había pillado, su peor enemigo le había visto tener sexo… Eso era demasiado humillante, miro a la chica a la cual había follado solo hace unos minutos atrás ¿Acaso era alguna de las "amigas" de Francia? Se maldijo interiormente ¡¿Por qué rayos se había dejado llevar por los impulsos del alcohol?! ¿Y si aquella chica le había pegado alguna enfermedad extraña? No, estaba mal pensar así, el era un caballero.

Sin embargo estaba realmente enfadado, quería golpear al francés que tenía enfrente, pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca la chica que estaba al lado de él dijo:

-Vete Francis ¡No nos molestes!

-Es que quería decirte algo, además que importa Françoise, ya te he visto con otros amiguitos tuyos haciendo…

-¡VETE DE UNA VEZ! -dijo furiosa, Francis se marcho haciéndole un gesto a Inglaterra que a este lo hizo enfurecer, ahora tenía algo nuevo para molestarle, por suerte no tomo fotos ¿Pero como estaría seguro de ello? Lo mejor sería irse lo antes posible de allí, sin mirar a la chica se dispuso a marcharse.

-¿Te vas a ir tan temprano? aun podemos hacer cosas juntos - Dijo Françoise aun desnuda abrazándole mientras el intentaba ponerse la ropa interior y los pantalones.

-¿Por que no le pides eso a Francis? de seguro quedo con ganas de hacerlo contigo -dijo molesto.

La joven se rio.

-¿Crees que tengo alguna relación con él? Francis es mi hermano mayor – Explico.

El ingles lo había sospechado pero aun así le sorprendió, un motivo más por el que apurarse, aunque la hermana de su enemigo aun le abrazaba.

-Necesito irme, por favor…

-Hace unos momentos no parecías tan apurado.

-Hace unos momentos no sabía que eras la hermana de mi mayor enemigo.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Está mal, todo lo que venga de ese tipo lo detesto.

-Pues ayer no parecías odiarme –se puso enfrente de él, así tal como estaba, y le beso.

Arthur tenía que admitir que la chica besaba muy bien pero debía irse de ahí, alejarse, sin embargo seguía besándola, Françoise le abrazo y sintió el tacto de su cuerpo húmedo y desnudo, no pudo evitar sentirse antojado de tocarla sus manos querían recorrer ese cuerpo femenino le toco suavemente la cintura y fue subiendo hasta uno de sus pechos, mientras que aun el fogoso beso no parecía querer detenerse, ella le toco el miembro por encima del pantalón Arthur intento alejarle las manos de allí, no debía caer de nuevo en la tentación pero bajo su pantalón, hace poco puesto, ya se estaba formando un bulto otra vez .

Cayeron en la cama, ella estaba encima de él, se separaron del beso que dejo realmente excitado al inglés, la francesa lo sabía, puso las manos de él en sus pechos mientas ella le desabrochaba de nuevo el pantalón, el nuevamente trato de impedirlo (Aunque no hacía mucho esfuerzo la verdad) Françoise tomo con una de sus manos el pene erecto de Inglaterra y empezó a masturbarle.

-Que odies a mi hermano, no te ha impedido no desearme.

-Ya para con esto - intento ser lo más educado posible con ella pero al parecer la francesa no admitía un no tan fácil- En serio necesito irme…

-Françoise. Llámame por mi nombre -dijo la francesa mirando a Arthur con deseo- Solo si lo dices así te dejo ir…

-Debo irme señorita Françoise –dijo él, aunque una parte de él lo que menos le pedía era irse.

-Está bien -dijo sonriente- pero antes… - la chica volvió a besarle ardientemente- quiero dejarte un recuerdo– le susurro en la oreja y le fue besando el cuello y bajando hasta encontrarse con el miembro erguido que aun tenía en la mano y así lentamente se lo llevo a la boca poniendo al inglés en éxtasis, mas deseoso por quedarse y con menos ganas de partir. Se sentía tan bien. Nunca habría alguien que le hiciese sentir tanto placer, nunca nadie le haría olvidarse del mundo así con esa facilidad, en esos momentos solo eran ella y él quien ahora solo pensaba en ella… Quería follarla de nuevo, realmente lo necesitaba, el deseo estaba siendo más fuerte que su raciocinio… De pronto ella se detuvo, parecía que iba a auto penetrarse, y así lo deseaba el de ojos verdes, quería hacerla suya nuevamente. Y aunque ella también lo deseaba con fervor, se detuvo y le beso una mejilla.

-Ahora puedes irte.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi?

-No, puedes irte cuando gustes -dijo ella.

-¿Dejándome todo excitado?

-Así pensaras en mi cuando te vayas -le dijo de un modo coqueto.

El de cabello rubio dorado lanzo un sonido parecido a un gruñido, esta persona le provocaba y le dejaba cuando el ya había cambiado de opinión. Aun respiraba agitado, pero decidió vestirse de todos modos, aunque lo único que quería en realidad era concretar el acto sexual con la hermana de su enemigo, a quien no podía evitar mirar mientras se vestía. Ella era hermosa, tan deseable ¿Por qué las casualidades del destino tenían que echarlo todo a perder? O mejor dicho, ¿Por qué tenía que ser la hermana del detestable y odioso pervertido de Francis? Suspiro y no se dio ni cuenta cuando ambos estaban vestidos ya.

-¿No tenias prisa por irte? -pregunto ella.

-Ah sí, es cierto solo me preguntaba si nos podríamos ver de nuevo…

Ella se limito a sonreír.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas -le dijo la francesa.

-Pero…

-Ya nos volveremos a ver no te preocupes -le guiño un ojo.

El se fue sintiéndose algo estúpido ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Se supone que se largaría de allí rápidamente pero se demoro mucho, además que al salir de ese cuarto donde estaban y paso al lado de Francis quien estaba leyendo una revista de dudosa información (bueno en realidad era una revista porno) le miro de reojo y lanzo una risita que le molesto al británico, al parecer el francés había notado que Françoise le había dejado excitado, quería decirle algo a ese maldito wine bastard.

-¡Cállate, estupid frog! -le dijo aunque el francés seguía sonriendo con malicia.

Maldito francés ¡Cuanto le odiaba! Algún día le haría pagar todas juntas…

Después de unos días pensó que ella le buscaría o algo así pero no, y él no se atrevía a llamar o a ir a la casa de Francis pues sería rebajarse (y sobre todo no quería ver a semejante idiota), pero no podía quitarse la imagen de ella de su cabeza, quería hacerlo pero no podía, era tan sensual, tan hermosa, su rostro sus ojos, todo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se convoco a una junta mundial, donde solían ocurrir las mismas cosas de siempre Estados Unidos tratando de imponer sus ideas, Japón apoyándolo pero Suiza diciéndole que diera su propia opinión, Francia molestándolo al ver que daba su opinión en contra, Rusia mirando la escena sonriente mientras no se sabía si miraba con cierto interés a Estados Unidos o estaba pensando en que manera acabaría con él, China tratando de calmar los conflictos, Canadá sin ser escuchado. Siempre era lo mismo, era una monótona rutina a la que Arthur se iba acostumbrando, sin darse cuenta siempre terminaba discutiendo con Estados Unidos y Francia pues encontraba que ambos estaban mal…

La reunión había terminado, al salir vio una chica de melena negra que conocía bien, era Sakura honda, la hermana de Kiku quien era muy tímida, seguramente esperaba a su hermano. Quiso tratar de hablarle sin asustarla pues parecía distraída, le toco suavemente el hombro pero igual no consiguió impedir que la chica se sobresaltara.

-Buenas tardes Arthur-san -saludo ella antes que él lo hiciera.

-Buenas tardes señorita ¿Cómo has estado? tu hermano está por salir así que…

-Arthur-san yo quisiera hablar con usted…

-¡Jajajajaja!¡Hello Sakura y Arthur! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Ya ha salido Iván de la sala?-dijo una chica de melena un poco más corta y ondulada que la de Sakura, además de que era de color rubio oscuro y sus ojos eran azules.

-Buenos días Emily-san -contesto formalmente la japonesa pero la norteamericana parecía que había visto algo que le hizo olvidar de momento a las personas que acababa de saludar, vio a la persona que buscaba que no era su hermano americano, si no a su novio Iván. Alguna vez Emily y Arthur habían salido pero no había resultado esa unión pues ella era bastante exigente, y a él no le gustaba que lo presionaran. No sabía cuando había empezado a salir con el ruso, según su hermano Alfred, el ruso la había raptado hasta que aceptase salir con él, seria cierto o una mentira la verdad a estas alturas le daba igual, ella se veía feliz y eso era lo único que importaba.

-Arthur san yo quería decirle que…

El inglés la miro y le sonrió pues la veía muy cohibida.

-Tranquila lo que tengas que decirme dilo con confianza tu hermano y yo tenemos muy buenas relaciones y a ti también te considero una gran amiga Sakura.

La japonesa se sonrojo.

-Usted, ¡Usted siempre me ha gustado Arthur–san! -dijo la chica de pronto de forma apresurada.

El se esperaba cualquier palabra de ella menos aquella confesión.

Continuara.

* * *

><p>Hace tiempo no actualizaba este fic, si quieren me dejan un rewiew<p> 


End file.
